While micro-switches of various click forces exist, once a click force has been set for a micro-switch at the manufacturer level, it is not possible for the user to alter this force. As a result, users may be limited to the click force that a mouse comes with, by default. Thus, there may be a need for an improved click mechanism. Problems with existing mice that allow adjustable click forces are amongst others, reducing accidental clicks, enabling users to get higher click speeds as desired, adjust tactile feel and latency of the keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,537,114 discloses a mouse device which is operable with a variable button-pressing force. The mouse device includes a mouse base, a mouse case, a button disposed on the mouse case, a pressing plate contacted with the button, and the sliding member contacted with the pressing plate. The sliding member is partially protruded out of the mouse base, and movable with respect to the mouse base. When the sliding member is moved to a first position and contacted with a first touching part of the pressing plate, the force required for pressing the button is equal to a first downward external force. Whereas, when the sliding member is moved to a second position and contacted with a second touching part of the pressing plate, the force required for pressing the button is equal to a second downward external force.
US20110069008 discloses a mouse structure with click force adjustable function, which comprises a shell, a circuit board module, and at least one adjustable mechanism. The adjustable mechanism is setting inside the shell, and comprises a supporting body, an adjustable plate and an adjustable component. The adjustable mechanism is adjusted via the adjustable component, so that the place the free-end of the adjustable plate touching the key portion is changed, and the force the adjustable plate clicking the switch module is accordingly changed, which provides function that the user can adjust the click force finely to a suitable one.